The Dark Sovereign
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Davis, having lost his partner Veemon, betrayed by the Digidestind and ignored by his family, finally had enough with his life and left when the he received a strange email from an unknown person. Four years later, he returns but not for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was made based on the story; The Crest of Darkness by shotgunangel350916.**

Chapter 1:

The sun was high above a bustling known to many as Odaiba but not a bit of the sun's precious rays ever grace any of the city's citizens as grey clouds poured water by the buckets onto the earth.

Among the people caught in the drenching rain was a boy, whose mahogany hair that was once spiked now was clinging onto his skin while tears that were flowing down his dark brown eyes as he ran down the near abandon streets.

He did not bring an umbrella causing his clothes, which were a red jersey with a yellow line across the chest paired with a thick white line under it and a pair of light brown khakis with two green lines running down at the sides, to stick uncomfortably onto his skin.

In his right hand was a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses being hold tightly in his grip.

For those who knew this boy personally, they would wonder why those goggles are in his hand instead of sitting on his head because of the meanings behind the plastic sportswear but it were also those exact meanings that he could not wear them on his head.

Soon the boy arrives at an apartment building and he quickly runs up the staircase before reaching the front door with the word 'Motomiya' written at the mailbox.

He digs into his pants pocket and pulls out a door key before sliding it into the lock and turns the brass key until a click came.

Slamming the door open hard against the wall without caring if the people inside heard the uncivilized act, the boy kicked off his shoes and walked to the living room that was void of life.

He drags his feet from the living room towards the kitchen only to see the same result with the difference of there being a note stuck onto the refrigerator along with some money.

At the note was a message that was meant for the boy and it reads:

'Davis, your father and I are away on business and won't be home for a few weeks also Jun going staying at a friend's place for the entire time.

-Mum'.

Seeing those words had caused something to snap inside the boy as he rips the note to pieces and throws them onto the floor out of pure anger.

"Your both always never home because of work! None of you care about me!" the boy, Davis, exclaimed in anger as stomps his way into his bedroom.

But after slamming the door shut behind him, Davis' anger did not dissipate when he saw the pictures hanging on his wall and sitting on his computer desk.

Suddenly, he started destroying all the pictures in his room; tearing them from the walls and smashing them onto the floor, throwing them to the walls and even punching and stomping them, causing his hands and feet to bleed from the broken glass.

By the time all the pictures were reduce to nothing, Davis stood in the middle of his room, hands and feet bleeding while surrounded by destroyed picture frames and broken glass.

At the corner of his eye, something caught his attention and he turns to pick it up.

It was the only picture frame that was not destroyed and inside was the picture of Davis with a blue dragon with a yellow 'V' on his head, yellow markings under his crimson eyes and white abdomen and jaw.

Davis gave a sad smile as he reaches out to caress the side of the dragon face, smudging the glass with his blood.

"I'm sorry Veemon, if only I was stronger, you'd still be here with me" Davis mumbled sadly.

Out of nowhere, a loud screeching noise came and when the brunet turned to the source, he saw that it was his computer that had turned itself on before a digital windows opened.

Soon numbers and strange digital code flash inside the digital windows and after a few minutes it seemed to have set itself somewhere.

Davis, who had stood at same place for the entire incident, finally snapped out of stupor and walks to the computer desk.

"A Digi-Port? But I never asked Izzy to install one into my computer and where are these coordinates?" Davis thought out loud and his answer was given to him in the form of an email through the Digi-Port.

'Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, the Dark Ocean is calling for you' was what written in the email and Davis was blown back a little.

"The D-Dark Ocean? The world of darkness that TK and Kari went to? Why would it be calling me?" he asked but no email came to explained to him further about the situation.

Curious as to why he was being called, Davis quickly grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

'To everyone, I have finally enough with everything. No one has ever cared about me; nobody had the time for me and constantly ignores me. Now I'm leaving this disgusting place I once call home and I will never come back. Fuck all of you to hell and back'.

With that, Davis leaves the blood stained paper next to his computer for his parents to find and he fishes out his digivice from his pants pockets.

He points his D-3 towards the computer monitor and calls out at the top of his lungs, "Digi-Port open!" and he was engulf by dark light instead of the usual white light that usually comes every time he does this.

Soon he was sucked into the computer and away from the chaos that he had caused inside his room.

When the dark light had faded, Davis, who was now wearing a blue jacket with yellow and red flames at the bottom over a white T-shirt and a light brown khakis was standing on a beach made of grey sand, in front of him was a dark ocean and behind him a forest filled black trees that was void of any leaves.

The brunet surveyed his surrounding any danger in case what his friends, TK and Kari, said about this world he was in was true.

After noticing that nothing was going to attack him, Davis began to walk down the beach while trying to figure out why this world of darkness would be calling him.

Minutes had passed and the brunet was starting to doubt his friends' words about this world being a cruel and evil place as he continues to take in the sights but he then found a cave near the beach.

Curious to know what was hiding inside the cave, Davis absentmindedly walks inside the cave.

It was completely dark and walking was next to impossible at first but as time passed, his eyes adjust to the darkness and he finds himself walking into a small cavern that quite deep inside the cave.

In the cavern was a large statue of a large two headed monster with one head having two horns sticking out from the back of his head while the other had a horn at the front of his head.

The statue's arms were just like the heads, they were different from the other arm with one having a spike coming out from its elbow while other had larger claws.

Davis stares in awe at the onyx colored statue before him and touches it with his right hand.

Suddenly, the statue started to crack and then shatter, revealing the exact creature that looked like the statue was floating in front of the brunet.

"Whoa" Davis gasped in awe as he watches the creature bends its body down until its heads were at the same level as he was.

"_What is your name?_" a raspy and growling dual voice asked in unison.

"Davis Motomiya, were you the one that called me?".

"_Davis… Motomiya… Yes, we were the ones that called you to our world_" it said while its dual heads circle around the brunet almost like studying him.

"Who are you and why did you call me to the Dark Ocean?".

"_We are an ancient digimon that had existed at very beginning of the creation of both the Digital Multiverse. Our name has been forgotten in Digital History but our title was still remembered by few. We are GranMillenniummon, the divine Sovereign of the Dark Dimension. As for why we called you to the Dark Ocean; many years ago, the Dark Dimension and the Digital Multiverse once went to war with each other, it was our attempt to unite all the worlds under darkness but that war ended with many deleted with the chance of never coming back. We, the Sovereign of this world had lost too much power from that war and were forced to hibernate or be deleted. We were waiting for someone like you to come along for a very long time_".

"But why me and for what purpose?".

"_The Dark Dimension houses the darkest and most evil beings in the Multiverse and with our absence chaos swept the land. We want you to bring back the order that was lost; we want you to take over_".

"Take over? Wait, you can be saying that you want me to rule in your place! I'm a Digidestind! More than half of the creatures here practically want me dead!".

"_Wrong child, you WERE a Digidestind_" GranMillenniummon corrected.

"Okay, I WAS a Digidestind but you said it yourself, this place has the baddest and most dark digimons to ever exist. How am I supposed to lead them when I'm a human! Even a rookie can take me down without a breaking a sweat!".

"_That is why we're going to give all our power to you_".

Before Davis could counter saying that he was human so how could he receive the dying Sovereign's power, GranMillenniummon breathed out a fog of the thickest of black smoke from both his heads and it encapsulates around the brunet's body forming a black cocoon.

Davis screamed in pain as he felt the darkness forcing itself into his body and merging into his very D.N.A turning him into something else.

The sound of twisting and snapping bones filled the air with the screams of pain as the brunet's body starts to change into that more similar to a digimon and after what felt like an eternity of pain and suffering, it finally stopped.

"_Now you have all our power, go Davis Motomiya; bring order back to this world!_" GranMillenniummon's voice echoed against the cave wall before he dissolved into particles of data.

Davis, who had collapsed after the energy transfer process had finished, got up to his feet just in time to see his predecessor's data disappear into thin air probably to never be seen again.

Looking down, he saw that the energy transfer had altered his body greatly.

His hands had turned into long sharp claws with a spike on each elbow, his arms were had turned into a strange onyx colored material that reminded him of Control Spires, his legs were no different as they were before the transfer except now there is a thick black fog that flows around his legs, he was wearing an onyx helmet over his upper face that looked like a merge of both of GranMillenniummon's heads with his two horns spiking out from behind his head and one large horn spike up at front and he had GranMillenniummon's merged lower jaw as his face mask.

His was also wearing an onyx colored scale-like armor all around his torso and with every movement he made, the armor moved along with the body making it look like muscles.

Floating all around him were ten black digicores which were normal for a Sovereign digimon like Azulongmon, but what he found strange was that there was another black digicore floating right in front of his chest.

"Strange, I have eleven digicores?" Davis wondered out loud and was amazed how much he sounded like a young adult.

Looking back up to where GranMillenniummon's had disappeared, a look of determination flash through Davis' eyes.

"Don't worry GranMillenniummon, I'll bring back order to the Dark Dimension" he said before turning around and leaves the cave, determine to fulfill his predecessor's dying wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

At the beach next to the Dark Ocean, a dark raven haired teenage boy with crimson eyes and pale skin emerge from said ocean wearing nothing but a pair of black swimming trunks and a pair of white aviator goggles with slightly cracked blue tinted lenses and carrying a bunch of strange and menacing looking fishes in his arms.

The boy walks towards a small makeshift campsite and set down his newly caught fishes next to the campfire that was burning an eerie dark blue flame.

He takes a few branches and skewered the fishes before sticking them around the fire to cook.

The raven haired boy sat down at a rock near the fire and stares at the eternal abyss that spans across the Dark Ocean.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" a feminine voice mused as a tall blond woman with a ghost-like black cat sitting on her shoulder wearing a long red dress, a red witches hat, a long black cape and a pair of long red clawed gloves that reach her elbow, stands next to the boy.

"No matter how many times I've swam in the Dark Ocean, I'm always marveled by the beauty that hides underneath" he said without turning to see who the person next to him was.

There was a long silence that had fallen upon them but it was the newcomer that had broken it.

"My lord, I was sent to find you because the other lords are demanding for war against the Digital Worlds" the witch, Witchmon, said.

"Hmm, war again? Tell the other lords that I don't care how many times the Sovereigns try to destroy me to bring 'balance' to the Multiverse, war between the worlds is not an option" the raven haired boy growled, clearly irritated with the subject.

"But my lord, if you take no action against this; the others will see this as a lack of responsibility from their sovereign and will be enraged. An uprising will surely arise!".

The teenager, Davis, stopped to think of what he was going to do next and then said "It's too late to call for a meeting today. Tell the other lords to meet at GranDracmon's castle in the Dark Area tomorrow".

With those words, Witchmon gave a polite bow to Davis and a wooden broom appeared before she sat on it and disappeared from sight.

Once alone, the human sovereign let out a sigh of frustration as he picks up one of the fish-on-a-sticks.

"Man, being a Sovereign is hard. How did you do it, GranMillenniummon?" he mused before eating his freshly cooked fish.

It was the next day and there was a large castle built on top of mountain inside an area of the Dark Dimension where the dark sun never shines.

This place was GranDracmon's castle inside the Dark Area.

In the castle were many different kinds of powerful dark digimons that have various titles to themselves but in the Dark Dimension, they were known as the dark lords.

All the dark lords were standing in the throne room, waiting for the man who had called for the meeting to arrive.

"I'm glad that the Sovereign has finally agreed with our proposal for war. I've been itching to destroy some of Azulongmon's pathetic worshippers" a large beast like man with large demon wings growled in anticipation.

"Calm down Daemon, this meeting might be a declaration of war, might be not. Our sovereign's digicore has the compassion of that of a human" a blond haired man with five white angel wings on his right and five black demon wings on his left wearing a black and white suit, pointed out.

"True but I can become the most terrifying thing a digimon can lay eyes upon when I need to be" a voice echoed inside the throne room.

All the dark lords turn towards the doors to the throne room to see a thick black human-size fog form in front of the doors and Davis in his Sovereign form walks out of the fog.

"My lord" was the words that were said in unison by the dark lords as they, beings who had killed and absorbed countless digimons and even enslaved many more, bow down to their human sovereign.

"You may stand" Davis ordered as he walks to the middle of the throne room and the dark lords stand back onto their feet.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why I had this meeting here today" he stated in his authorial voice.

"As all of you have already known, the Digimon Sovereigns that exist around the Multiverse have been trying to destroy me in order to bring 'balance'" the dark sovereign spat out the last part.

"Does this mean that you're declaring war against the Digital Worlds?" a gigantic red reptile with twin tails and large blue razor sharp fins running along his back, asked with a hopeful look.

"No, I am not declaring war against the Multiverse-" Davis stated but was cut off by everyone voicing out their disagreement and displeasure.

Sighing in annoyance, the human sovereign lifts his right foot a few inches off the ground before stomping hard; shaking the entire castle and the mountain it stood on.

"Silence! I was not done talking!" Davis growled, making all the dark lords hold back their words, knowing all too well what happens when you make the Dark Sovereign angry.

"As I was saying, I am not declaring war but that does not mean I will let the Digimon Sovereigns have their way with constantly attacking the Dark Dimension. I am going to confront them by myself. All I ask of you, the lords of this world, is to continue to maintain order during my absence".

The dark lords were taken back their sovereign's proposal but none voice out any objections.

"No objections? Then this meeting is over" Davis said before turning towards the throne room doors and walked into a thick black fog he created.

At the other end of the fog was a completely different looking castle with onyx walls, arched walkways, stained glass windows that shine in various shades of black, blue and grey and black and white tiles lined the floor.

"Ah, my castle" Davis sighed in content as he closes the fog-portal behind him and walks down the hallways.

As he walks around his castle, he was greeted by his servants that range from rookie to ultimate but they were all from the Nightmare Soldier family, the most common digimon type to exist in the Dark Dimension.

Davis soon arrives at a large double door and with just the power of his mind, the doors open.

Inside was a throne room that was decorated with stained glass windows at almost every inch of the room, even the ceiling had various kinds of stained glass windows that were designed to look like people.

Davis walks towards the throne, where a man with a yellow angels wing at his right and a demons wing at his left wearing maroon robes and a yellow cloth around his head, was standing next to.

"Hey Wisemon, did you hear about the meeting?" Davis asked his advisor as he sits down on his throne.

"I have, my lord. Are you sure it is wise for you to fight your fellow sovereigns all by yourself?" the digimon, Wisemon, questioned.

"Of course it is, Wisemon. This way I can maintain order in the Dark Dimension, just as how my predecessor, GranMillenniummon would've wanted it".

"But how do you intent on getting to the Digital World? The Digimon Sovereigns have locked everyone in the Dark Dimension, making everyone, even you incapable of leaving to any of their Digital Worlds".

"True but I have a secret that makes me able to go to the Human World" Davis said as he snaps his fingers and small fog-portal appeared in front of him.

He reaches into the portal and pulls out a small worn down white device with blue grips.

The screen on the device had nothing but static on it.

Wisemon gasps at the sight of the device as Davis showed it to him.

"My lord isn't that…" the ultimate trailed off unable to believe what he was seeing.

"A digivice, more specifically a D-3" Davis finished for his advisor.

"A D-3? My lord, that is a digivice that exist in the Eastern Quadrant of Azulongmon, only six Digidestind possess this model!".

"Living up to your name, huh Wisemon? That's correct, only six people own a D-3. This one is mine".

"W-What?! My lord, you were a Digidestind?!" Wisemon exclaimed in shock as he takes a step back.

"Yeah, 'were' being the opted word" Davis said with sadness clear in his voice.

"Ah… I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories".

"Nah, it's alright. I didn't have anything going for me back in my Digidestind days, my family ignored me, my team never respected me, some of the older members look down on me and everyone at my school treated me like a joke. The only one that really cared for me was my partner, Veemon, but he got perm deleted a long time ago".

"Anyway, there's a Digi-Port near the Dark Ocean that I used to enter the Dark Dimension a long time ago. I can use my D-3 to teleport me to the Human World and from there I can access the Digital World" the human sovereign explained his plan as he kept his digivice back inside the fog-portal.

"Good luck my lord" Wisemon said before leaving the throne room to tend to other duties.

Davis watched as his advisor and closest friend walks out the throne room and close the doors behind him.

'Thanks Wisemon, I'm going to need that luck' he thought before getting off his throne and walking into another fog-portal that lead him into a very bare circular bedroom that did not have any doors while the walls were engraved with digital code of some sorts.

The room had barely any lighting from the two stained glass windows built at opposite sides of the room.

Davis walks to his bed at the other end of the room while turning back into his human form.

By the time he had fully turned back to a human that was wearing only a pair of maroon boxers and his usual white goggles on his head, he was lying on his bed that was very uncharacteristic for someone of his stature with its simple dark blue sheets and a black blanket but for Davis, it was good enough.

'But maybe I should make this place look more regal. Astamon and Witchmon have been bugging me a lot about finding a mate… Ah, maybe after I defeat the other Sovereigns I'll go search for a girlfriend' Davis decided before turning to his side and going to sleep.

The dark sun had risen quite a distance on the horizon of the Dark Dimension but for Davis, who was wearing a black sweater jacket over a crimson turtleneck, his goggles on their usual spot and a pair of loose jeans, he was quite busy as he packs up his clothes that he was going to bring with him back to the Human World into a duffle bag.

After about an hour, he had finally packed all his essentials and created a fog-portal that led him to a lone TV set sitting on the sand with static showing on the screen.

Davis kneels down in front of the TV and starts pressing a few buttons until the static finally let up and showed a room at the other side.

"Looks like I got the Digi-Port working. Digi-Port open!" he called out as he points his D-3 at the TV.

A bright dark light engulfed him and he was sucked into the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When he emerges at the other side, he was now standing in what had once been his bedroom.

It still looked the same as it did the day that Davis left with the exception of broken picture frames and glass scattered all over the floor.

'Four years and everything still looks the same. I was right, they didn't care if I left or not' Davis thought as he walks out of his room and continues to look around.

He did not walked that far away from his room before almost tripping on a bottle on the floor.

'What the… A beer bottle? Mom and Dad never drink' Davis thought, picking up the empty glass bottle and walks to the kitchen to throw it away.

After dumping the bottle in the trash can, he opens the refrigerator to get something to eat but to his surprise, it was filled with beer bottles.

'Whoa, that's a lot of beer. Did they even eat at home anymore?' the human sovereign pondered after barely managing to find some cooking ingredients.

With food in hand, Davis takes out a cutting board and kitchen knife and starts cooking.

You would think that a sovereign such as Davis would not know how to cook, seeing as he has a dozen of chefs ready to cook any meal he desires at a moment's notice but actually, the former Digidestind would always wonder the Dark Dimension alone; thus forcing him to learn how to cook with whatever he had around him.

After cutting some vegetables, Davis puts a pot filled with water onto the stove and turns on fire.

He puts the vegetables into the pot and leaves it to cook as he turns his attention to a thick piece of beef before cutting them into strips.

He moves the cut meat to the side and went on to search through the cupboards for any small bowls that he could use.

Davis easily found four small bowls that were stack on top of one another and puts them onto the table before checking on his pot.

A slight smile forms on his face as Davis takes a bottle of seasoning and pours it into the pot while he slowly stirs the vegetables a pair of chopsticks.

After a moment of stirring, Davis turns off the flames and was about to lift the pot onto the kitchen table when a voice behind him asked "Who are you?".

Turning around, Davis saw a tall mahogany haired young woman with dark brown eyes wearing a light green polo T-shirt and a pair of jeans, standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"D-Davis, is that you?" the young woman asked hesitantly.

Davis raised an eyebrow at the woman before noticing his reflection from one of the kitchen utensils.

Instead of dark raven haired, the human sovereign's hair was back to its old mahogany color with three dark raven highlights at the left side of his head, his eyes had become dark brown with a crimson tint and his skin was now a light tan.

'Strange. This must be the after effect of jumping from the Dark Dimension to the Human World' Davis mentally concluded.

"Yeah Jun, it's me" he sighed, knowing that he could not come up with any other excuses to why he was there.

"Oh my god, Davis where have you been all this time?!" the woman, Jun, exclaimed at her brother.

"Can we talk about this later? I just got back and haven't eaten anything yet" Davis said as he snaps his fingers before two black inky arms emerge from the floor and lift the pot from the stove and onto the kitchen table.

Jun was shocked beyond belief from seeing the arms emerge from the floor but did not say anything as she watch those arms sink back into the floor.

Davis, who was trying to ignore the fact that his sister was in the same room as him, he puts the strips of meat he cut earlier into the pot.

"You want some?" he asked as he cracks an egg into a small bowl and hands it to his sister.

Feeling the hunger of missing breakfast, Jun accepted the offer and takes the bowl as well as a pair of chopsticks for herself.

Jun takes a strip of meat and stirs it in her egg before eating it whole.

"Wow Davis, this taste amazing!" the older Motomiya complimented her brother.

"Thanks, this is the first time I've eaten Human World food in years" Davis admitted as he too started eating.

The sibling ate together in silence and after putting down her chopsticks, Jun had to ask "Davis, where have you gone for all these four years?".

Davis sighed; he knew that his sister was going to ask him that.

"I've been living somewhere but I can't tell you where" Davis answered.

"If you can't tell me that, then just tell me why you just decided to drop from the face of the Earth?" Jun pressed, trying to figure out why her brother had disappeared.

"I can't tell you that too Jun, it's complicated and you shouldn't get yourself involve in it" the human sovereign said before getting up from his seat and with a wave of his hand, all the dirty dishes fly into the sink.

"Wow that makes doing the dishes a whole lot easier" the older Motomiya sibling gasped in awe as she follows her brother out of the kitchen.

"So Jun, you mind explaining to me why the house has beer bottles all over the place? I thought mum and dad don't drink" Davis asked as he walks into his room to take his duffle bag.

"They USED to not drink, but they started drinking after you left. Dad was first to start drink and after she finally stopped crying, mum too started drinking. See what you've done to this family, Davis? Mum and dad are drunks that barely spend any time at home anymore!" Jun said to the younger Motomiya.

"And I should care because?" the human sovereign questioned while sling the bag over his shoulder.

"Because mum, dad and I are your family! Don't you feel any remorse for running away?!".

"No" was the only word that came out of the former Digidestind's mouth before it was replaced by the sound of a hard slap.

Jun's eyes widen for in front of her, Davis was standing just as he was a moment ago while staring at his sister with a non-caring look on his face, completely unmoved by the slap that was hard enough to make the young woman's hand go numb.

"Satisfied?" Davis asked non-chantingly as he gently wraps his hand around the wrist of the hand that slapped him.

Jun gulped nervously as she saw a dangerous look inside her brother's once cheerful eyes that have turned cold as ice.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. That's good, caused the next time you try something like this; I will rip your arms off. Understand?" the human sovereign said through gritted teeth while his grip slowly tightens around the wrist, cutting blood flow to the hand.

The older of the two started screaming in pain as she valiantly to pull her away from her brother but to no avail.

Fortunately before the bones start to crack, the pressure around the wrist was lifted and the hand was allowed to return to its owner.

Jun nursed her injured wrist as watched a black fog formed behind her brother and he walks inside it to go to who knows where while she wonders how and when did her cheery over-ecstatic brother turned into the cold hearted monster that was in front of her.

(In the Digital World)

Davis, whose hair, eyes and skin had turn back to the way it did when he was in the Dark Dimension, takes a few steps into a forest filled with road signs that his fog-portal had transported him to as said portal fades into nothingness behind him.

The former Digidestind takes a deep breath and bask in the scents that fill his nose.

"As expected, the Digital World's darkness is far less in comparison to the Dark Dimension and it's much too fragrant. Good darkness like this one is hard to find. Shame that I might destroy this place as I fight the Digimon Sovereigns" Davis said to himself before summoning a small fog-portal and throws his duffle bag inside it.

"Okay, if I remember correctly from reading some of the books in GranMillenniummon's archives back in the castle, there exist a place called the Sovereign's Plateau where the five Digimon Sovereigns conduct their meetings and its connected to the five Quadrants via the Sovereigns' castles. Since this is the Eastern Quadrant, I need to find Azulongmon's castle" the human sovereign concluded before choosing a direction and started walking towards it.

For the first few hours of the walk, Davis came across nothing but vegetation and the occasional stray baby digimon that was old enough to leave the safety of Primary Village.

Eventually, Davis got bored from all the walking and looked around his surrounding to search for anything to do.

It was only then did he notice that he was standing in a desert that had large telephone poles.

Rubbing the back of his head and laughing half-heartedly for getting himself lost, Davis look at his surroundings for anything to remove the effects of his boredom.

Suddenly, a large pillar of black flames caught the human sovereign's attention and when he turns towards the source, he saw a large dragon made out of black flame with a metal helmet and claws attacking something.

'What was that?' Davis thought before sprinting at the source of the flames to investigate.

In what would take most creatures' minutes of non-stop sprinting, took Davis only a few seconds for him to arrive at a village filled with small huts surrounding a large clear lake.

The village inhabitants, who were small pink plant-looking digimons, were cowering inside small safety bunkers created all around the village while a tall man made out of red flames was fighting off the black dragon, DarkLizardmon.

'Isn't this an unfair fight' Davis mentally mused, watching as the humanoid, Meramon, gets thrown into a large boulder.

'Might as well help him' the human sovereign sighed as he walks in between the two fire type digimons before the finishing blow could be delivered.

Standing valiantly before the much larger digimon, Davis raised his right hand in front of him before summoning a small black ball.

With a flick of the wrist, the ball shot straight inside DarkLizardmon and at first nothing happened but suddenly, the flaming champion's body started caving into the area where the ball was.

A roar of pain and fear fills the air as all of DarkLizardmon's data gets sucked into the black ball before it all disappears into oblivion.

Satisfied with what he had done, Davis turns around to see Meramon still lying on the boulder while staring at him with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Noticing that the champion in from of him was too shock to get up on his own, the human sovereign grabs Meramon's arm and lifts him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked the fire digimon.

"You defeated DarkLizardmon so easily, who are you?" Meramon asked as the village residents, the Yokomons, came out of their safety bunkers to greet their savior.

"You can call me GranMillenniummon X. I have two forms, this is my human form" the human sovereign introduced himself.

"Thank you GranMillenniummon X, if you hadn't come along; DarkLizardmon would have destroyed this entire village".

"It's nothing. Now I better get going, I have some stuff to do" Davis said as he turns around to leave but was stopped by the Yokomons.

"Please spend the night here as a token of our gratitude" one of the Yokomons requested while all the in-training digimons gave pleading looks to the dark haired boy before them.

Davis thought about it for a moment before finally caving in and agrees to spend the night at the Yokomon Village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sun was rising in the horizon of the Digital World and the inhabitants of the Yokomon Village were waking up, ready to tackle the day before them.

As the Yokomons got out of their huts, they were surprise to see their guest, Davis, up already and wearing nothing but his dark blue boxers and goggles as he dries himself with a small towel.

"Ah, you're awake" Davis greeted the horde of in-trainings that were walking towards him with a kind smile as an inky black hand comes out of his shadow and takes the towel from him before disappearing under his feet.

"Good morning GranMillenniummon X!" the Yokomons replied in unison.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here for the night Yokomons, even if it was more of you forcing me to stay here than me actually wanting to stay here" the human sovereign mused before pulling out his duffle bag from a fog-portal he created.

He puts the bag down onto the floor and pulls out some clothes to wear.

Davis got changed into a dark blue shirt over a dark green polo shirt and a pair of black pants.

The former Digidestind then proceeded to find something to eat after he kept his bag and all his dirty clothes inside his fog-portal storage.

The Yokomons had offer their food, which was actually bird seed, for him to eat but he politely turned down the offer and said that he would go find some food while he was traveling.

"Goodbye GranMillenniummon X!" the pink in-trainings called out and got a wave as a reply as they watch Davis leave their village before disappearing into the distance.

(Somewhere in the Multiverse)

At a large field that was known by only a few as the Sovereign Plateau, five large digimons called the Digimon Sovereigns were standing around a large crystal ball that was showing Davis walking at a random direction from the Yokomon Village.

"GranMillenniummon X has been in the Eastern Quadrant for a day already!" a long blue dragon with a long white beard and chains all around his body, exclaimed in panic.

"This is an outrage! We need to destroy him before he finishes what his predecessor failed to do thousands of digi-years ago!" a red phoenix growled angrily.

"Indeed… We must alert our followers about GranMillenniummon X and inform them that we would reward to which ever mon that can kill him with whatever their heart's desire" a golden dragon instructed to his fellow sovereigns.

(In a random forest in the Digital World)

Davis was idly walking through a thick forest while eating what looked like an apple as he takes in the sights of the Digital World that he did not get to see when he was a Digidestind four years ago.

'That village that was filled with Yokomons… Didn't Tai and the other older generation say that when they first arrive in the Digital World; that was the first village that they came across?' Davis thought while over stepping a tree root.

"Hyper Cannon!" a voice called out but thanks to years of fighting powerful digimons, some of which could crumble mountains without too much effort, Davis disappeared into thin air long before the oncoming missile could hit him.

The human sovereign reappeared on a branch inside the canopy of one of the trees and did a quick overlook of the situation he was in.

Coming out from in-between the trees was a humanoid with a tank cannon for a nose, a machine gun for each hand and tank tracks for legs.

Along with the digimon, Tankmon was a large minotaur with a mechanical left arm and a huge golem.

'Three champions? How insulting that the Digimon Sovereigns think they could kill me with three measly champions' Davis mentally huffed, raising his left hand before darkness begin swirling on the palm of his hand.

"Did we kill him?" the minotaur, Minotarumon, asked Tankmon as the group stood at the impact area.

Before Tankmon could say anything, a voice called out "Chaotic Strike!" before Davis jumps out of the tree he was hiding in and smashes the ball of darkness into the golem, Golemon's, head, creating a dust rising explosion that blinded everyone in the area for a moment while destroying the digimon.

"Darkness Sword!" Davis called out as he lands on his feet before digging his hand into his shadow and pulls out a menacing long single-edge onyx sword before charging head long to where he believe Minotarumon was standing.

With strength that was thought non-existent for someone of his arm size, the human sovereign easily swings the long sword with one hand and slices Minotarumon in half before he bursts into a cloud of data particles.

Quickly turning on his heels, Davis throws his sword to the remaining enemy and it plunges through Tankmon, pinning him right where he stood.

Knowing that his opponent was in-capable of fighting back, the human sovereign walks to the injured digimon with a deadly look in his eyes.

"What weak digimons the Digimon Sovereigns have sent to kill me. Better try harder next time" Davis mused, wrapping his fingers around the sword handle before he pulls the large blade out and slices the mechanical champion in two.

As he watches the data particles fade into thin air, Davis stabs the Darkness sword into his shadow and it slowly returns to the dark abyss, waiting to be call forth again.

Returning to his idle wandering, the human sovereign ponders on what he was going to do now that the other sovereigns have found out that he had enter the Digital World.

'I wonder if they would call the Digidestind to come and order them to fight me' Davis thought as he folds his hands behind his head and tilts said head to stare at the sky above him.

(In the Real World)

At an apartment in Odaiba, a chocolate brown haired girl with matching colored eyes wearing a pink nightgown, groaned in annoyance of the sound of a digital alarm clock beeping on top of the nightstand next to the bed.

She hits the snooze button on the clock and after putting some effort into it, the brunet sat up on her bed.

The girl in pink sleepily looks through her room until her eyes landed on a calendar that had something written on one of the squares.

Squinting her eyes to get a better look at the words, the brunet saw that it read 'Digidestind reunion at 9 a.m. in the park'.

She checked for the time and gasps when she saw that it was already 8.30 in the morning.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" the girl cursed as she jumps out of the bed and grabs a towel before heading straight to her bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes later, the brunet comes out of the bathroom with a towel covering her upper body down to a few inches below her hips and walks to the closet to choose what clothes she wanted to wear for the reunion.

As she runs through her collection of clothes for the one that would go perfectly for the reunion, a white cat with purple tipped ears, yellow gloves with orange stripes and black sharp claws wearing a golden ring around her purple tipped and stripped tail, woke up on her makeshift bed on the desk opposite of the closet.

"Are you going somewhere, Kari?" the cat asked as she stretches her legs before getting off her bed.

"_We're_ going to the Digidestind reunion and we're running late!" the brunet, Kari, panicked while throwing a light blue blouse and a pair of jean shorts onto a growing pile of clothes before taking out a pink V-neck and a pair of light green shorts.

The Child of Light puts on her clothes along with her usual long fingerless pink gloves that reach past her elbows.

Kari then turns on her computer and after it had fully booted, she types down some co-ordinates into the Digi-Port.

Once she finished typing the location of the Digidestind reunion, she picks up a D-3, which had pink grips instead of blue ones like Davis' version, from the bed side table.

"Ready, Gatomon?" Kari asked her partner with a smile on her face and got a nod in return.

"Digi-Port, open!" the brunet called out and the duo were sucked into the computer in a flash of white light.

(In the Digital World)

A bright light shines inside a forest as Kari and Gatomon emerge from a TV set.

The duo of Light walks through the forest for a while until they arrive at a field covered in grass at the side of the cliff.

Sitting at the middle of the field were a group of children and digimons, happily chatting about random stuff.

Kari waved when a wild haired brunet boy wearing a dark blue T-shirt and matching pair of shorts wave at her.

"Hey Kari, what took you so long to get here?" the boy asked once the girl in pink arrives at the picnic blanket.

"Sorry Tai, I had a nightmare and slept in this morning" Kari explained for her tardiness.

"Again, Kari? You've been having that a lot of those ever since four years ago" the older, Tai said with great worry.

"I'm fine, Tai. You don't need to move back home anytime soon" the younger Kamiya reassured her brother.

Tai and Kari used to share the same bedroom until the older had moved out to the dorm in his university at Tokyo.

"Anyway, has everyone arrived?" Kari asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, everyone's here except for… you know who" Tai said the last part a bit hesitantly and it got everyone looking down with a look of regret on their faces.

A pregnant silence falls upon the group as the memories of the reason why the last members were not there flooded their minds but it was broken a moment later by a blond boy with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a green T-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Come on guys; let's not delve into the past. It's been a long time since we've all saw each other, so let's all enjoy it" he said, trying to cheer up the atmosphere.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started happily talking among themselves while eating some food as some of the digimons run around playing a game of tag.

But their fun was interrupted when they heard multiple beeping sounds and everyone turns towards the source, which was a red haired boy with black eyes wearing a yellow shirt with a white line running down the right side and a pair of light blue pants, who was sitting on a rock not that far away from them.

"Hey guys, it's an e-mail from Gennai" the redhead said after typing clicking a few things on his yellow laptop.

"What's it say, Izzy?" a dark haired boy with dark purple eyes wearing a dark purple T-shirt and a pair of jeans, asked from his spot next to a girl with long lavender hair and brown eyes behind a pair of round glasses wearing a light blue blouse and a light green skirt.

"It says 'Warning Digidestind, a new darkness has risen. You must destroy it before it destroys the two worlds but be careful, it is stronger than anything that you have ever faced before'" the boy, Izzy, read off the e-mail that he had receive with a solemn expression on his face.

"Another evil dark digimon? Man, why did it have be today of all days?" Tai groaned.

"I wonder what we're fighting this time. Gennai said it was stronger than anything that we've ever faced before" a boy with blond hair that was styled in a certain spiky way and azure eyes wearing a black tank top and matching pair of pants, asked no one in particular.

But before anyone could do anything, a loud explosion was heard in the distance.

"That sounded quite close, let's go check it out guys" Tai said and after all the digimons had digivolved to their fastest forms, they set off to the origins of the explosion.

All through the journey there, the group could hear several explosions accompanying the first one but then it soon fell deadly quiet for some reason.

A sense of worry and dread was spreading towards all the members of the group as the digimons sped up their pace but once they arrive on the scene, they were greeted by a disgusting sight.

They were standing on a grassy clearing inside the forest but there were bodies of burned, mutilated and half exploded digimons all over the field as their bodies slowly turn into data to be reborn again.

But in the middle of this scene of chaos and destruction was a humanoid that could be easily mistaken as a dragon with a horn sticking out at the front of his head and two more at the back, onyx scales covered his entire torso while his arms were made of a solid onyx colored material and black smoke covered his legs as ten black orbs float around him while one more floats directly in front of his chest, sitting on a boulder with his elbows on his knees and his eyes close, completely oblivious of the dozens of dying digimons around him.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" a girl with fiery orange hair and crimson eyes wearing a green blouse with a white line across the middle and was blue at the bottom and a maroon skirt, gasped in shock at what she was seeing.

"Hey, whoever you are; do you know what happened here?" Tai called out to the humanoid, Davis doesn't spare a glance at the newly arrived group.

"Don't worry buddy, we're not going to hurt you" the blond, Matt, reassured but suddenly, Davis started chuckling darkly.

"Hehe, let's see if you still think that way after you knew what really happened here" the dark sovereign said as he opens his crimson eyes and look at the group.

The Digidestind and their digimons could feel a chill run down their spines as Davis pulls up his faceguard, hiding his face.

"W-What do you mean?" a pink haired girl with brown eyes wearing a red dress that reach just above her knees.

Davis laughed at his former teammates' uneasiness and with a voice void of any remorse he said "See all these dying digimons? They tried to hurt me, so I returned the favor".

"What?!" the Digidestind and their digimons gasped in shock as the girls looked like they were about to go into tears while some of the guys looked enraged.

"B-But how? There are dozens of digimons here, how could you have defeated them all?!" Ken exclaimed, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Looks can be deceiving" Davis said smugly.

"Let's see how smug you'll be after this! WarGreymon!" Tai ordered his partner.

"Right, Terra Force!" WarGreymon called out as he brought his claws together and gather as much positive energy he could get from his surroundings until he created a giant ball of energy before throwing it at Davis but before it could come in contact with the dark sovereign, he disappears into thin air.

When the explosion caused from the attack had dissipate, a large crater was all that was left of where the boulder once stood.

"That's it? He's beaten already? That guy was nothing but talk" Tai huffed with a prideful smirk but it soon disappears when they heard an ominous laughing.

"Did you really think I'm that easy to beat? And they said that Lucemon was the most prideful being in the Multiverse" the voice scoffed before Davis materialize out of thin air.

All the humans took a step back, shocked, while the digimons got into a fighting stance, ready to fight their smaller opponent.

Stingmon takes out a metal spike from his right arm and tries to stabs Davis but every jab he made was easily side-stepped by the dark sovereign before he flicks the insect champion chest, causing him to fly back and crash into a tree, splitting it in two.

Aquilamon tried a long distance approach through firing his Blast Rings at the former Digidestind but he kept rolling out of the way, forcing the large bird champion to try a different tactic, which was using his Grand Horn in an attempt to hit Davis but it failed tremendously as the smaller stops the large bird with just one hand before throwing him to some nearby trees.

Next to charge into the fight was Ankylomon as he swings his tail at Davis but he easily dodges this just like the attacks from the other champion level digimons and catches the large tail with one hand before he starts swinging the large dinosaur over his head like he was as light as a feather and then throws m towards the other fallen champion digimons.

"That was a nice warm up, but I think digimons like you should just stay in the sidelines and watch us grownups have a real fight" Davis mused as he raises his right hand before creating three small black balls and with a flick of his wrist, send them flying at blinding speeds at the three downed champions.

The attack knocks the three digimons a few feet but then the unexpected happened, they started de-digivolving until they were in there in-training forms.

Ken, Yolei and a brunet boy with green eyes wearing a brown turtleneck and a pair of black shorts run towards their injured partners and cradle them in their arms.

"Damn it, make this guy pay for what he's done, MagnaAngemon!" TK ordered his partner, who charge headlong at the dark sovereign with his sword drawn but before it could even touch him, an inky hand shot out of his shadow and grabs the angle's wrist.

Shocked by the mysterious appendage, MagnaAngemon let his guard down for a moment, which was more than enough for Davis to land a powerful right hook that sent the ultimate smashing through several feet worth of trees before finally coming to a stop.

MegaKabuterimon used his Electro Shocker at Davis but the dark sovereign vanishes before the attack met its target and then he reappears in front of the ultimate before he throws a black ball at him, causing him to fly back and nearly crash into the other digimons.

"Wing Blade/Vulcan Hammer!" Garudamon and Zudomon called out as they both attack at the same time but they were effortlessly blocked by Davis' onyx arms.

He smirks behind his faceguard as he lowers his arms and calls out "Degeneration Claw!" before pouncing at the two ultimates, making five deep claw size gashes at their sides.

At first, the attack seemed to do nothing to the two digimons but then they collapsed and started de-digivolving until they too were at their in-training forms.

"Did you see how easily that attack defeated Garudamon and Zudomon?" Tai gasped in shock as the redhead girl, Sora, and a blue haired boy with black eyes wearing a blue shirt and a pair of light brown pants, run towards their unconscious partners.

"Yeah, our digimons need to be more careful when they fight this guy; he's not even breaking a sweat!" Matt exclaimed as they watch Davis shot Lilymon out of the sky using his black ball attack.

"Time to put this guy on ice, Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon called out as he fires a freezing blast out of his mouth at the dark sovereign and surprisingly, it manages to hit its target but only his legs were trap in a thick block of ice.

"Now WarGreymon, while that guy is still stuck finish him with your Dramon Killers!" Tai ordered his partner.

"Got it, Great Tornado!" WarGreymon called out as he bring his claws together and starts spinning at incredible speeds before charging at Davis but strangely, said person did not make any attempt to block the attack, instead he extends his arms outwards as if he was asking to be attacked.

Then it happened, Chrome Digizoid met with onyx scales and sparks started flying from the point of impact but nothing seemed to happen after a moment of drilling.

'W-What's going on? Why isn't my Dramon Killers cutting through him like it did to MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon?' WarGreymon questioned before putting more spin into his attack to try and pierce the armor.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabs the mega's gauntlets, stopping the attack instantly as the person who had been at the brunt of those claws chuckle at him.

"Nice try, but that attack only works on dragon types" Davis chuckled as he watch with amusement at WarGreymon trying to pull his arms out of the other's iron grip.

"W-Wait, you're not a dragon type digimon?" Tai asked, dumbfounded and mouth gaping open.

"I only look like a dragon but I'm actually a very powerful God Man type digimon" the former Digidestind informed them before using WarGreymon's Dramon Killers on the ice holding his legs, shattering it then kicking the back of the mega's knee, making him kneel down.

The dark sovereign lets go of his grip on one of WarGreymon's arms and slams his knee down against the back of his shoulder, holding him in place before raising his free hand above his head.

"D-Don't tell me he going to do what I think he's going to do" MegaKabuterimon stuttered nervously as everyone stares, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Davis smirked behind his facemask before clenching his free hand into a fist then bringing it down like a hammer on the Dragon Man's fully stretched elbow, snapping his arm into an unnatural angle.

The Digidestind and their digimons gasp with shocked looks on their faces as WarGreymon's screams filled their ears.

"WarGreymon! Why you…! Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon called out as he fires a missile out of his chest before sprinting after it while charging his next attack.

Seeing the missile coming towards him, Davis kicks WarGreymon to the sidelines like a piece of trash before pulling back his right fist to counter the attack.

As the dark sovereign destroys the missile, MetalGarurumon used the cloud of smoke caused from it to pounce at him while firing his Metal Wolf Claw at close proximity.

Caught off guard from the sneak guard, Davis quickly tries to avoid the attack but ended in getting part of the left side of his torso and his entire left arm frozen in ice.

MetalGarurumon smirked, feeling smug that he managed to land his most powerful attack at such close range.

Davis saw the smug look at the mega's face and thought 'Like human, like digimon. They're both so full of themselves', before easily shattering the ice holding arm and punching the other's face, shattering his armored face, then grabbing his tail.

He proceeded to throw MetalGarurumon at one of the still standing boulders, destroying it on impact and de-digivolving the mega down to his in-training level.

"Oh no, MetalGarurumon!" Matt called out in worry as he runs to his partner's side.

Angered from seeing her friends getting injured, Angewomon fired her Celestial Arrow right at Davis' head but shockingly, right before the arrow of pure light could even touch its target, it shatters into tiny fragments for no reason.

The Digidestind and the remaining digimons that were still fighting were shocked speechless when they saw the attack not only did no damage but it was also being repelled like a force field was there blocking it when all the other attacks could actually hit their target even if they did no damage whatsoever.

"Shocked that that little attack didn't work on me? You're going to need to use a stronger attack than that; my body emits a concentrated dark aura that can easily destroy weak light attacks like that one" Davis chuckled.

"We're not afraid of you, we'll still beat you!" TK yelled, before his partner charge at the dark sovereign with his sword ready for the kill.

'My, is that anger I hear coming TP? Looks like that hat wearing jackass still holds that stupid trauma induced anger like always, well I'll give him something to traumatize over' the former Digidestind thought as he let MagnaAngemon come close and proceed to fight in close quarter combat with sword and onyx claws clashing.

At first, the fight seemed like both sides were at odds with each other but as the fight progressed it was slowly turning towards Davis' favor since he had two weapons, his claws, over MagnaAngemon, who only had his sword, Excalibur, causing the angel to slowly get pushed back as he tries to hold back the flurry of strikes.

Suddenly, one of MagnaAngemon's swipes missed by a long shot, leaving open for an attack, which Davis took with kick to the head, sending the angel flying until he collided with several trees and de-digivolve back to his rookie form.

The three remaining digimons attack in unison firing their strongest attacks Davis and they all collided with their target causing a large cloud of smoke to form but from knowing how their opponent easily took down their strongest digimons, they all watch in anticipation to see what will happen next.

Suddenly, three black balls shot out of the smoke at blinding speeds that the standing digimons could not manage to avoid and got hit hard causing Lilymon and MegaKabuterimon to de-digivolve back into their rookie forms while Angewomon manage to stay in her ultimate form but just barely as she holds her stomach where the ball had hit.

Back at where Davis was standing, he was unscathed by the attack that hit him and had another black ball ready on his right hand.

"Such weaklings all of you are, I'm barely breaking a sweat" the dark sovereign sneered at the group as Angewomon fights through her pain and uses her Heaven's Charm but the attack was dispelled by the black ball before it hit her hard, making her de-digivolve back into Gatomon.

The Digidestind watch in horror as their last standing digimon falls and they had lost the battle.

They quickly collected their digimons and retreated back to the nearest Digi-Port to rest until the next battle.

"You'll live this time, but the next time we meet… I'll make you suffer like I did" Davis threatened as he watched his former friends run away with an amused smirk behind his facemask before turning around and leaving in a very dramatic way…

That was until he heard the sound of his stomach growling.

"Well, that ruin the moment. I should've eaten more this morning" Davis chuckled as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

The dark sovereign summoned a black ball onto his right but unlike there was something different with this ball over the previous ones that were made before.

This black ball had something inside it and if you were to look closely, the object inside the ball was DarkLizardmon that was moving around and hitting the inside of the ball.

Davis pulls down his facemask, showing of his pale skin and sharp canines, and pops the black ball into his mouth before eating it like candy.

A short moment later, Davis was partially recharged from eating DarkLizardmon's data and pulls up his facemask before leaving the clearing to continue his search for Azulongmon's castle.


End file.
